The Other Side (A collaboration fanfict wiff ochinoona)
by loeloe07
Summary: Jeonghan tak menyadari jika trauma masa lalu bisa mengakibatkan dirinya berkepribadian ganda yang dapat berganti dengan cepat ketika dirinya stress dan tertekan. Hapal betul dengan kebiasaan Jeonghan, Mingyu seakan menjadi pelindung juga tempat Jeonghan melampiaskan amarah...bahkan nafsunya. MingyuXJeonghan / GyuHan / Seungcheol x Jihoon(GS) / JiCheol BL/YAOI/STRAIGHT Rate:M
1. Chapter 1

_(meanie).(trash)_ & ochi_noona

Proudly Present

A Collaboration Fanfiction entitled:

 **THE OTHER SIDE**

.

.

.

Main Cast: Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon(GS), Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : the rest of SVT members

YAOI / BL & STRAIGHT

RATE : M

.

Typo Epriwer!

.

.

 _._

Enjoy Reading :)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan kamar. Dia terlihat ketakutan sambil berkali- kali menatap cemas ke arah pintu. Bibirnya sedang mencebik menahan tangis. Tangannya menelungkup memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengabaikan luka bakar berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil di sekujur tangan dan kakinya diakibatkan sundutan rokok._

 _Lalu samar terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya dan membuka pintu. Anak laki-laki itu menunduk takut dan memejamkan matanya erat._

 _"Disini kau rupanya bocah sialan!" suara seorang lelaki menggelegar. Lelaki itu menyambar kerah baju anak laki-laki itu dan membuatnya berdiri, menyeretnya lalu menghempaskan ke ranjang. Lelaki itu itu menyeringai dan perlahan naik ke atas ranjang, matanya berkilat. Membuat anak laki-laki itu merintih takut._

 _"Appa...jangan...sakit appa..." anak laki-laki itu nyaris menjerit ketika lelaki itu mengarahkan rokoknya yang menyala ke urat nadi tangan kirinya._

 _"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" anak laki-laki itu menjerit dan memejamkan matanya._

Saat dia membuka mata, dia terengah, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap kamarnya yang berantakan. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin membanjiri kening dan lehernya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di depan wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya, dia menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin atas wastafel. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tatapan matanya sayu.

"Mimpi sialan..." lirihnya sambil mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel.

"Oh... ayolah Jeonghanie... aku sudah sepekan tak bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan sudah meminta manager _oppa_ untuk mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini. Tak bisakah aku menemuinya?" rajuk seorang _yeoja_ mungil yang tengah menatap memelas kepada namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu dia sangat sibuk mempersiapkan acara charity minggu depan Jihoonie. Aku bahkan seharian kemarin tak berbicara sama sekali dengannya karena kami sama-sama sibuk," sahut Jeonghan sambil memilah-milah kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Jihoon itu mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku ini tunangannya, tak seharusnya aku diperlakukan seperti ini."

Jeonghan mendesah dan menatap Jihoon, "Aku tahu, aku akan berbicara padanya nanti kalau aku sempat _ne_..." Jeonghan memfokuskan pikirannya pada lembaran kertas di hadapannya lagi.

" _Arraseo_... Hubungi aku hari ini juga. Kau tahu aku benci menunggu terlalu lama," Jihoon berdiri, meraih tas'nya dan melangkah pelan keluar ruangan.

Jeonghan menghembuskan napas berat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi, kepalanya berdenyut ketika dia sedang merasa stress dan di bawah tekanan seperti ini. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan meremas surai kecoklatannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendongak pelan dan tersenyum miring.

Berjalan pelan dan percaya diri menyusuri lorong menuju dapur, senyuman miring itu tak lepas dari bibir tipis Jeonghan, membuat beberapa karyawan menatapnya aneh.

"Psst... Seokmin _hyung_ , lihat itu. Lagi-lagi dia mendatangi Chef Mingyu. Sepertinya mereka memang sepasang kekasih..." bisik Seungkwan kepada Seokmin yang berjalan disebelahnya.

" _Mollayo_... Aku tidak yakin. Terkadang mereka berbincang seperti teman biasa, namun aku juga sering melihat mereka terlalu dekat," ujar Seokmin.

Tugas Seungkwan sebagai pelayan memang mengharuskannya untuk stand-by di depan untuk menyambut dan melayani tamu yang datang, sementara Seokmin yang bertugas sebagai asisten chef membuatnya lebih sering melihat interaksi Jeonghan dan Mingyu di dapur.

" _Mwo_? Wah, kalau seperti itu aku yakin kalau mereka itu ad-"

"Waktunya bekerja," ucap Hansol yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka, dia menarik lengan Seungkwan, kekasihnya, dan memberikan tatapan _-hentikan ocehanmu-_ pada Seungkwan.

"Yak, Hansol-ah... Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan Seokmin _hyung_ ," protes Seungkwan sambil memajukan bibirnya, dengan tangan yang masih di seret Hansol menuju posisi mereka seharusnya berada.

"Boo, aku tidak suka kau bergosip seperti itu," Hansol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengusap tangan Seungkwan yang ditariknya tadi.

"Aku tidak bergosip! Aku hanya me-"

"Sssttt!" Hansol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Seungkwan agar kekasihnya itu berhenti bicara.

"Di tempat seperti ini, kau harus bisa menjaga ucapanmu jika ingin bertahan. Butakan matamu dan tulikan telingamu pada hal-hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirimu," Hansol menatap mata sang kekasih yang tengah merengut sebal karena diceramahi.

" _Arasseo_!" ucap Seungkwan singkat.

"My Boo, aku mengatakan ini semua demi kebaikanmu, hm?" bujuk Hansol sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Seungkwan.

"Eumm, aku mengerti," Seungkwan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Hansol tersenyum lega.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita bekerja. _Hwaiting_!"ucap Hansol sambil mengacak lembut rambut sang kekasih sebelum meninggalkannya menuju bar.

"Tck, gara-gara manajer itu, aku jadi diceramahi Hansol," gerutu Seungkwan.

Sementara itu, saat memasuki dapur, perhatian Jeonghan langsung tertuju kepada sosok tegap yang sedang berdiri di dekat kompor dengan posisi membelakanginya. Masih tersenyum dan menatap punggung itu, Jeonghan mendekati lelaki itu. Para pelayan dan chef lain yang berada di dapur itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Jeonghan yang seringkali mendatangi Mingyu. Mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan, yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah pura-pura tidak melihatnya jika masih ingin bekerja di situ, karena mereka tahu jika Jeonghan adalah teman akrab pemilik hotel tersebut. Semua orang, kecuali satu, Seokmin.

"Hmmm...harum..." bisik Jeonghan ketika sudah berada di belakang lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Jeonghan sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Aish...kau membuatku kaget _hyung_..." ucap lelaki itu, meneruskan kegiatannya memasak.

"Dan kau membuatku lapar Mingyu- _ya_ ," ucap Jeonghan dengan senyum menggoda di wajahnya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Mingyu tahu jika yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini adalah sosok lain seorang Yoon Jeonghan, sosok yang angkuh, percaya diri dan errr... liar, terutama di atas ranjang, sosok yang Mingyu sukai.

"Kau mau makan apa _hyung_ , biar aku siapkan," ujar Mingyu, meskipun dia yakin bukan makanan yang Jeonghan inginkan saat ini.

"Kau tahu yang aku maksud Kim," desis Jeonghan dengan tatapan seduktifnya.

"Kau harus menunggu untuk yang satu itu _hyung_ , aku sedang bekerja sekarang," jelas Mingyu dengan berbisik di telinga Jeonghan dan dengan sengaja meniupnya, membuat Jeonghan memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah dirasa Mingyu menjauh dari telinganya, Jeonghan pun membuka mata dan menatap Mingyu sambil tersenyum miring. Mingyu tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Aku akan selesai dalam tiga puluh menit, " Mingyu melirik jam tangannya sekilas, berharap Jeonghan mau mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau tahu aku menunggu dimana," Jeonghan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Jeonghan melangkah mundur sambil masih menatap Mingyu dan meniupkan flying-kiss pada Mingyu yang masih menatapnya.

Keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Seokmin tengah menyibukkan diri berkutat dengan perlatan memasak sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang saling tatap, termasuk acara _flying-kiss_ itu.

" _Aigoo_ , sepertinya aku harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Boo tadi," gumam Seokmin.

Setelah Jeonghan benar-benar pergi dari dapur, Mingyu meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mandi setelah beberes dapur dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di leher dan nadinya.

Mingyu memasuki ruang kerja Jeonghan tanpa merasa perlu mengetuk pintunya lagi. Dia menemukan Jeonghan tengah sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di mejanya dan tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Mingyu di ruangannya.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Mingyu, membuat Jeonghan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen di tangannya.

"Oh, Mingyu- _ya_... Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah polosnya.

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya tadi dia langsung meng-iya-kan saja ajakan Jeonghan untuk bercinta, toh dia kepala chef disana dan tidak akan ada yang berani menegurnya meskipun ia selesai bekerja lebih awal.

"Apa butuh alasan untuk mengujungi seorang teman, huh?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu. Hanya saja tumben sekali kau memilih menghabiskan waktumu dengan mengunjungi seorang teman, biasanya kau bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja bodoh itu," sahut Jeonghan.

 _Tch, seharusnya saat ini kau sedang mendesahkan namaku Yoon Jeonghan sialan!_ maki Mingyu dalam hati.

"Tenang saja _hyung_ , malam masih panjang. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu akan selalu siap membuka lebar kakinya kapanpun kuminta," Mingyu menatap meja di depan sofa dan melihat sebuah kaleng diet coke yang sudah terbuka.

"Terserah kau saja Kim," jawab Jeonghan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan dokumen di hadapannya.

Mingyu duduk di sofa dan mengangkat kaleng coke itu. Sepertinya masih tersisa setengah. Tak biasanya Jeonghan tak segera menghabiskan coke setelah membukanya.

"Apa Induk Ayam itu baru saja kemari hyung?" Mingyu meletakkan kaleng coke kembali ke meja.

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu yang aneh.

"Induk Ayam? Maksudmu?"

Mingyu memperagakan sebuah pose _aegyo_ yang biasa dilakukan Jihoon di sebuah MV-nya, membuat Jeonghan tergelak.

"Maksudmu Jihoon?" Jeonghan masih tergelak, "Ya, dia baru saja dari sini, darimana kau tahu?"

Mingyu mengerling pada kaleng coke di depannya, wajahnya kembali datar, "Kau tak mungkin membiarkan soda sebuah coke menguap begitu saja, aku sudah hapal kebiasaanmu _hyung_ ,"

Jeonghan mendesah, "Ah, kau benar... Dia yeoja yang mengerikan dan membuatku sakit kepala," lalu meraih ponselnya di meja dan menekan tombol dial. Dia menunggu sesaat hingga seseorang menjawab telponnya.

"Yak... Dimana kau? Jihoon ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"..."

"Aishh, kau ini, dia tunanganmu Cheol- _ah_ , berilah dia waktu sedikit saja paling tidak untuk makan malam," Jeonghan merengut. Mingyu memandangi Jeonghan yang sedang menelepon dengan sedikit tersenyum miring, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu datang.

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus menemuinya nanti, _arachi_? Aku akan membuat reservasi di tempat yang romantis. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menggantikan tugasmu mengurus acara charity," Jeonghan menekan tombol merah sebelum orang di seberang sana sempat menjawab perkataannya. _Namja_ cantik berambut sebahu itu memijit satu sisi kepalanya.

Mingyu hanya membatin dan tersenyum, _Bahkan dalam keadaan normal ini saja aura mendominasinya terasa, walau tak sekuat seperti sisi satunya._

"Berhentilah tersenyum bodoh seperti itu Mingyu- _ya_. Apa kau mau kupesankan dinner romantis juga?" Jeonghan menatap sebal ke arah Mingyu dan menggeser-geser layar ponselnya, mencari sebuah nama.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku terbiasa melakukannya langsung, tak perlu memakai makan malam, menghabiskan waktu saja. Aku pergi dulu _hyung_..." Mingyu berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke pintu ketika melihat Jeonghan mengangguk dan menelepon seseorang untuk melakukan reservasi dinner.

Mingyu menuang vodka pada gelasnya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Entah ini sudah berapa gelas yang dia tuangkan. Dia tak terlalu kesal hari ini, cuma dia hanya ingin minum lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

"Hari yang berat, _eoh_?" tanya bartender berhidung mancung, dia menatap ke arah Mingyu dan botol vodka di depannya dengan pandangan penasaran. Tangannya sibuk mengelap meja bartender.

Mingyu mendongak dan menatap sang bartender, "Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin minum saja Junhui- _ya_..."

"Kau sendirian?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan meneruskan meneguk vodka'nya.

"Arah jam 7, rambut ikal dan seksi. Dia sudah menatapmu kira-kira sejak sejam yang lalu," ucap Jun sambil menuangkan bir pada 2 gelas besar dan memberikannya pada pelayan untuk diantarkan kepada pelanggan yang duduk di kursi.

Mingyu menoleh sekilas ke arah yang ditunjuk Junhui dan tersenyum miring, "Boleh juga."

Mingyu menenteng gelas dan botol vodkanya menuju meja kecil tempat _yeoja_ cantik yang tadi memandanginya dan dengan percaya dirinya langsung duduk di depan _yeoja_ itu tanpa permisi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Mingyu sambil menuang vodka pada gelasnya lagi.

"Err...kurasa tidak," jawab _yeoja_ itu sambil menyesap gelas wine di tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku sejak tadi?"

"Mmm... mungkin karena..." _yeoja_ itu sengaja menggantung ucapannya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu dan berbisik, "Kau sangat tampan,"

Mingyu memberikan seringai sexy nya, "Hanya karena aku tampan, hmm?"

"Dan seksi," tambah _yeoja_ tersebut sambil mengerling nakal.

Seringai di wajah Mingyu semakin lebar mendengar jawaban _yeoja_ itu. Mingyu mengamati _yeoja_ itu dari atas sampai bawah, sementara sang _yeoja_ dengan santainya menyesap wine sambil dengan perlahan bangkit dan menempatkan dirinya tepat disebelah Mingyu, membuat Mingyu dapat dengan jelas melihat dua bongkahan padat yang seolah memberontak minta dimanjakan.

 _Lumayan juga_ , batin Mingyu.

"Kau datang sendirian?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bersama seorang teman, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang daripada memperdulikanku," jawab _yeoja_ itu sambil melihat ke sudut ruangan. Mingyu melihat arah pandangan _yeoja_ itu dan menatap seorang _yeoja_ lain sedang duduk dipangkuan seorang _namja_ dalam keadaan saling melumat.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"ajak Mingyu dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Apakah aku punya alasan untuk menolak?" _yeoja_ itu mengangkat tangannya dan memainkan rambut ikalnya.

"Baiklah, _kajja!_ "

Mereka berdua berlalu meninggalkan club diiringi tatapan datar Junhui dari balik meja bartender.

Jam 10 malam, namun Jeonghan masih berada di ruangannya. Dia berterima kasih kepada sang atasan dan tunangannya yang merepotkan, membuat dirinya harus mengambil alih pekerjaan Seungcheol untuk mengurus acara charity.

Jeonghan menghela napas lelah. Sejak Mingyu meninggalkan kantornya sore tadi, dia belum beranjak sedikitpun dari meja kerjanya. Jeonghan pun menundukkan kepala sambil memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sesaat kemudian, dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan dia menatap tajam pintu ruangannya.

Perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu dan keluar perlahan, kakinya otomatis melangkah menuju dapur. Pikirannya tertuju pada Mingyu. Tapi ketika dia membuka pintu dapur, matanya tak menemukan Mingyu, hanya ada beberapa karyawan yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

Ketika kakinya akan melangkah pergi, telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang tak sengaja terdengar begitu saja datang dari arah ruang staff di depan ruang dapur.

"...bahkan pernah melihat mereka berciuman, aku jadi merinding. Tapi memang dia sangat cantik, pantas saja chef Mingyu mau dekat dengannya, aku saja merasa gagal sebagai _yeoja_ ketika melihat wajah cantik manajer Yoon," seru seorang _yeoja_.

"Aish jangan begitu. Aku merasa sedikit malu sebenarnya mempunyai atasan seperti dia. Bagaimana jika salah satu tamu kita memergoki kelakuan anehnya itu? Bisa-bisa hotel ini jadi sepi pengunjung," Jeonghan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Dia tahu suara seseorang yang barusan berbicara. Boo Seungkwan.

"Kau sih enak sudah punya pacar seganteng Hansol. Aku yang mengidolakan chef Mingyu ini jadi tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yoon Jeong..."

Tiba-tiba pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu terdorong pelan dan terbuka lebar. Seungkwan dan seorang _yeoja_ bernama Yeori membeku menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Seungkwan merasa jantungnya seakan terhenti ketika melihat Jeonghan yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari ambang pintu. Tapi hatinya lebih mencelos lagi melihat bahwa Hansol sedang berada di belakang Jeonghan, tangannya bersedekap, tatapannya pada Seungkwan sulit diartikan.

"...han," Yeori mengutuk mulutnya yang masih bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia bersumpah dalam hati bahwa mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja lebih rajin agar tak dipecat karena ketauan bergosip. Yeori dan Seungkwan menunduk.

Jeonghan menatap Seungkwan dan Yeori, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pantas dia ucapkan. "Aku tak melarang kalian bergosip. Tapi lain kali, tolong pastikan orang yang kalian bicarakan tidak ada di sekitar kalian,"

Seungkwan dan Yeori terlihat masih membeku dan lidah mereka terlalu kelu untuk menjawab saat mereka sadari bahwa Jeonghan sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari situ.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong~**

 **_(meanie).(trash)_ disini... ^^ {please remove the bracket for my IG acc}  
**

 **Dalam rangka mengatasi gejala ke baperan akut yang gw & my lovely nuna (ochi_noona) alami menjelang comeback sebong kali ini, maka kami dengan segenap jiwa dan raga #elahh memutuskan untuk berkolaborasi menyatukan pikiran kami dalam bentuk ff ini...**

 **Mianhe udah menelantarkan ff yang "IF I" sama "MARS", klo dapet ilham, bakal dilanjut kok, ehehhee ^^v**

 **Kkeut!**

 **Mind to leave some review?**

 **PS: find us on IG n lets be friend! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OTHER SIDE**

.

.

.

Main Cast: Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon(GS), Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : the rest of SVT members

YAOI / BL & STRAIGHT

RATE : M

.

.

 _._

Seorang _yeoja_ mungil tengah duduk di kursi sebuah restoran. Di hadapannya sudah ada 2 gelas jus yang sudah kosong dan segelas jus strawberry yang baru diminum setengah. Berkali-kali dia menghembuskan napas tak sabaran, dan mengecek jam tangannya berkali-kali. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan meraih ponselnya, mencoba menelpon seseorang.

" _Yoboseyo_ ," sahut orang di seberang telepon Jihoon.

"Jeonghannie...kau yakin sudah memberitahu Cheolie tentang makan malamnya?"

" _Tentu saja, dia bilang akan kesana jam 7,_ "

"Lalu kenapa dia belum datang? Aku bahkan hampir menghabiskan 3 gelas jus," desisnya kesal.

" _Omo, kau sudah disana 2 jam? Perlu aku telpon dia lagi untukmu Jihoonie?_ "

"Tak usah, aku mau pulang saja, aku sudah lelah!" sentak Jihoon, dia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu menarik dua lembar uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Dia tahu tak seharusnya dia marah-marah pada Jeonghan. Tapi kekesalannya pada Seungcheol sudah mencapai batasnya. Belum pernah dia merasa sekesal ini. Dia berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar restoran hingga menabrak seorang lelaki yang akan masuk ke dalam restoran, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Pinggulnya hampir menyenggol sudut meja restoran, dia memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit datang. Hingga dia merasa lengannya digapai seseorang, sehingga dia tidak membentur sudut meja.

"Kau tak apa Jihoonie?" tanya lelaki yang memegang lengan Jihoon.

Jihoon tercekat, dia membuka matanya dan menatap tangannya yang dipegang lelaki itu. Dia kenal betul suara ini. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar, menepis tangan si lelaki dan mencoba berdiri. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jalan raya. Tapi lelaki tadi malah mengekorinya.

"Jihoonie...kau mau kemana? Aku sudah disini," seru sang lelaki tadi, berusaha menjajari langkah Jihoon.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau makan saja sendiri disana, aku sudah tak berselera," ketus Jihoon.

Lelaki itu mendahului langkah Jihoon dan berhenti di depan _yeoja_ mungil itu. "Ayolah Lee Jihoon. Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah membiarkanmu menunggu. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba untuk datang, aku bahkan belum menjelaskan kepadamu mengapa aku datang terlambat. Maafkan aku..." lelaki itu memegang kedua sisi lengan Jihoon dan menatap _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Choi Seungcheol... Sudah seminggu aku datang ke hotel. Tapi bahkan kau tak mau menemuiku sebentar saja untuk menyapaku. Pernahkah kau menjelaskan padaku hal penting apa yang kau urus hingga kau memilih tak memperdulikanku?" Jihoon mendesis dan menatap tajam lelaki di depannya.

Seungcheol menunduk, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia mengakui bahwa perkataan Jihoon benar. Tak seharusnya dia mengabaikan Jihoon dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

"Maafkan aku Jihoonie..." lirih Seungcheol.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya, memilih meninggalkan Seungcheol di belakangnya dan mencari mobilnya agar dia bisa segera pulang. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah dan menoleh kesana kemari, dia tak menemukan mobilnya beserta sopirnya. Dia menghembuskan napas keras dan menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Seungcheol masih berdiri disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Park ahjussi?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungcheol sedang berdiri menghadap Jihoon dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Dia memandang Jihoon dengan sedikit tersenyum, "Aku memintanya kembali duluan agar kau bisa pulang bersamaku Jihoonie sayang," ucap Seungcheol lembut.

"Ugh...aku membencimu Seungcheol," Jihoon berjalan ke arah mobil Seungcheol sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jihoon sayang," balas Seungcheol, mengekori Jihoon sambil tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang masih kesal.

###

Di sebuah ruangan hotel berkelas, Mingyu sedang asik mencumbu _yeoja_ yang baru ditemuinya itu ketika mendengar ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja nakas berbunyi.

Mingyu pun bangkit dari tubuh _yeoja_ yang ditindihnya dan melihat ponselnya, menimbulkan decakan kesal dari sang _yeoja_ yang sudah diliputi nafsu itu.

 _Jeonghannie hyung is calling..._

Mengetahui Jeonghan yang menelponnya, Mingyu pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja nakas tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut karena dia masih kesal dengan kejadian sore tadi. Mingyu pun mulai kembali menindih sang _yeoja_ yang segera mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mingyu, dan meneruskan cumbuan panas mereka. Namun dering ponsel yang tidak kunjung berhenti, membuat Mingyu geram dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"ADA APA? JIKA TIDAK PENTING AKAN KUTUTUP TELEPONNYA!"

 _"Kim Mingyu..."_ suara Jeonghan terdengar lemah _._

Mingyu tercekat. Dia menyadari jika ini adalah Jeonghan yang sama dengan yang menggodanya siang tadi di dapur.

" _Wae_? Kenapa aku harus? Aku melakukan hal yang menyenangkan disini,"

 _"Aku sedang berada di rooftop... Dan aku teringat pada bajingan tua itu..."_

Tut...tut...tut...

Panggilan tersebut pun diakhiri oleh Jeonghan.

"FUCK!"

Mingyu pun dengan cepat merapikan pakaiannya dan menaikkan celananya dengan tergesa. _Yeoja_ yang tegah berbaring dengan keadaan setengah telanjang itu pun kaget dengan tindakan Mingyu.

" _Yak_! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan penting,"jawab Mingyu yang sudah kembali berpakaian rapi.

Cup.

Mingyu pun memberikan kecupan singkat kepada sang _yeoja_ dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Maybe next time baby~"ucap Mingyu dengan seringai seksinya sebelum menutup pintu kamar tersebut, meninggalkan sang _yeoja_ yang berteriak frustasi di dalamnya.

Mingyu menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, berharap dia segera sampai di hotel dan bertemu Jeonghan. Demi Tuhan apapun yang sedang dipikirkan Jeonghan, semoga dia tak berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun bebas dari rooftop. Segera setelah sampai di hotel, Mingyu dengan kalapnya berlari menuju lift yang hampir menutup. Beruntung berkat kakinya yang jangkung, dia berhasil masuk ke dalam lift tepat waktu, walau pundaknya terasa sedikit pegal karena menabrak pintu lift.

" _Come on come on come on come on_..." rapal Mingyu lirih. Dia mengutuk bos dan arsitek hotel ini yang membiarkan hotel ini mempunyai 33 lantai. Mingyu mencengkeram erat ponselnya di sisi tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dia menahan nafas karena menyadari bahwa detak jantungnya terdengar begitu keras di telinganya.

Ketika pintu lift berdering terbuka, dia berlari ke arah tangga menuju rooftop. Dengan tak sabarannya dia meraih gagang pintu yang terasa licin karena keringat di telapak tangannya. Sejurus kemudian dia membelalakkan mata ngeri memandang Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di tembok pembatas rooftop yang hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Mingyu. Tapi sosok di depannya diam membeku seakan tak mendengar suara Mingyu.

"Berhentilah..." bisik Jeonghan setelah Mingyu berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini _hyung_... Kumohon..." lirih Mingyu, kakinya berusaha tetap melangkah mendekati Jeonghan. Tinggal semeter lagi. Tangan kanan Mingyu memegang pundak kanan Jeonghan dan meremasnya.

"Ayolah _hyung_... Kemarilah, aku tak suka pemandangan di bawahmu itu..." Mingyu merengek, terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau tahu...aku bahkan sudah lupa wajah lelaki brengsek itu. Tapi malam ini dengan seenaknya bayangannya muncul di hadapanku. Aku takut, aku takut dia akan mendatangiku Gyu..." Jeonghan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, badannya terhuyung ke depan, membuatnnya hampir terjatuh.

Dengan perasaan ngeri, Mingyu memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya menggapai pinggang Jeonghan dan melingkari perut Jeonghan, wajah Mingyu tenggelam di lekukan perpotongan leher Jeonghan.

"Ayo pergi dari sini _hyung_ , Kau boleh minta apapun padaku. Asal jangan minta aku menemanimu disini, kau tahu aku benci ketinggian," Mingyu mengeratkan tangannya melingkari tubuh Jeonghan.

Jeonghan meraih punggung tangan Mingyu dan mengelusnya, "Bolehkah aku menginap di apartemenmu malam ini? Aku takut tidur sendirian,"

"Tentu saja, asal kau tak mengorok," sahut Mingyu, mulai mengecupi leher Jeonghan.

"Yang benar saja... Kau percaya aku mengorok?" Jeonghan tertawa sarkas.

Mingyu tak menjawab, dia hanya mengecupi leher Jeonghan, lalu merambat ke telinga Jeonghan, Mingyu memasukkan lidahnya yang hangat ke dalam telinga Jeonghan, membuat Jeonghan menegakkan punggungnya, mulai terangsang.

"Eungh...Mingyu...bisakah kita melakukannya di tempat lain?" Jeonghan terengah, tubuhnya memanas.

Mingyu menarik tubuh Jeonghan dan membuat Jeonghan berdiri di belakang tembok pembatas.

"Aku berubah pikiran, bagaimana jika disini saja? Salah sendiri kau menggodaku siang tadi," Mingyu mengulum cuping telinga Jeonghan, kedua tangannya mulai liar menggerayangi tubuh Jeonghan. Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya bisa mencengkeram ujung tembok pembatas, membiarkan Mingyu menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Posisinya yang membelakangi Mingyu membuatnya tak bisa menatap wajah Mingyu yang tampan. Tapi dia tahu Mingyu sedang dilanda gairah hingga dia memilih untuk melepaskan nafsunya disini, di rooftop hotel. Padahal dia tahu betul lelaki ini benci dengan ketinggian. Lagipula tak ada jaminan tak ada orang yang akan naik kesini. Walau staff hotel sebagian besar sudah pulang, tapi tamu hotel bisa saja ada yang naik kesini.

"Aku janji akan cepat," bisik Mingyu sambil mendesah, membuat Jeonghan melayang.

###

Jeonghan terbangun di apartemen Mingyu dengan kepala pusing. Dia bingung mengapa dia bisa terbangun disini. Akhir-akhir ini dia tak bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukannya, memori jangka pendeknya sangat buruk sehingga dia harus terus menerus mencatatnya di dalam note ponselnya. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa semalam dia harus memesan beberapa kurir untuk mengantarkan undangan acara charity 5 hari lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun _hyung_?" Mingyu menggeliat, tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus punggung Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengerling malas ke arah Mingyu dan mendaratkan sebuah cubitan pada perut lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Awww... _hyung_...sakitt," Mingyu meringis dan terduduk, mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tahu aku lebih cantik daripada _yeoja-yeoja_ 'mu, tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti mereka, aku masih normal," Jeonghan berdiri dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di bawah ranjang.

 _Ah, sudah kembali normal rupanya_ , batin Mingyu.

"Kenapa aku bisa terbangun disini?" Jeonghan memijit pelipisnya.

"Semalam kau mabuk, lalu kau tertidur di ruanganmu. Karena letak apartemenmu lebih jauh, aku membawamu kesini," jawab Mingyu berbohong. Jeonghan menyipitkan mata memandang Mingyu, berusaha mencerna dan mengingat kejadian semalam yang tentu saja sama sekali tak dia ingat.

"Mau berangkat ke hotel bersamaku?" Mingyu kembali mendaratkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Tak perlu, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu sebelum ke hotel. Aku pergi," Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu.

Jeonghan menuruni tangga apartemen Mingyu dan menuju ke jalan raya. Halte bus lumayan jauh dari sini dan dia harus bergegas. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya, kaca penumpang belakangnya membuka, menampakkan seraut wajah mungil seorang _yeoja_.

"Jeonghannie...kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" sapa _yeoja_ mungil itu tersenyum.

"Jihoonie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik Jeonghan kaget.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat lalu melihatmu, ayolah, kuantar kau, aku akan mampir ke hotel sebentar," Jihoon menggedikkan kepalanya, meminta Jeonghan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tapi aku..."

"Jeonghannie...aku tidak menerima penolakan. Masuklah kumohon..." rajuk Jihoon.

Jeonghan mengela napas, "Baiklah, aku ikut kau," _namja_ cantik itu masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang, di sebelah Jihoon. Tak disangka, Jihoon langsung memeluknya.

"Oh Jeonghannie..." pekik Jihoon senang, tangannya melingkari kedua tubuh kurus Jeonghan.

"Ah...uhh...Jihoonie, kau tak apa?" tanya Jeonghan ragu-ragu. Tangannya terangkat ke udara, dia sedang berpikir antara akan balas memeluk Jihoon atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon, _yeoja_ mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah bingung Jeonghan.

"Bukankah semalam acara dinner-mu dengan Seungcheol gagal? Apa kau putus dengannya? Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali? Apa kau baru saja menghajarnya?"

Jihoon terkikik mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jeonghan.

" _Aigoo_...aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan dinner semalam,"Jihoon terkikik lagi, membuat Jeonghan terheran-heran, bagaimana bisa seorang Jihoon lupa bahwa semalam dia menunggu selama dua jam demi sebuah dinner? Demi apapun, Jeonghan sudah mengenal Jihoon selama dua tahun dan _yeoja_ ini tidak akan membiarkan seseorang masih hidup dengan damai setelah mengecewakannya.

"Aku cuma senang... Dan mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal di hotel. Dan aku bisa sering bertemu Cheolie... Kyaaaa..." Jihoon menjerit senang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Persis seperti seorang fangirl yang akan menonton konser idolnya.

Jeonghan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah ajaib Jihoon saat ini. Jihoon yang tidak mendapat respon dari Jeonghan pun segera menoleh ke arah Jeonghan dan mendapati wajah bingung _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Jadi...semalam itu meskipun acara dinner kami gagal, tapi kami tetap menghabiskan malam bersama," ujar Jihoon dengan wajah memerah, namun dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu, pagi tadi Cheolie mengatakan jika lebih baik aku tinggal saja di hotelnya, agar jika kapanpun dia ada waktu, dia bisa langsung menemuiku,"

" _Arraseo_ ," ujar Jeonghan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Kenapa tanggapanmu hanya seperti itu?" omel Jihoon.

Jeonghan hanya berdecak kesal karena sifat manja dan kekanakan Jihoon. Kini dia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan ranjang empuk Mingyu dan malah terjebak dengan monster kecil ini.

"Yeaayy! Selamat Jihoonie, aku ikut senang mendengarnya!"seru Jeonghan dengan senyum yang jelas dipaksakan.

Jihoon mengantarkan Jeonghan mampir ke tempat penyewaan kurir lalu berlanjut ke arah hotel. Sesampainya di lobi hotel, Jeonghan segera turun dari mobil Jihoon, mengabaikan teriakan Jihoon yang minta ditemani menemui Seungcheol. Biar saja jika Jihoon marah padanya, toh saat dia membutuhkan bantuan mengenai Seungcheol, pasti dialah orang pertama yang dicari oleh monster kecil itu, pikir Jeonghan.

Jeonghan bergegas memasuki kantornya. Untung saja dia selalu meninggalkan baju cadangan di kantornya yang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Dia harus segera mandi dan membersihkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di leher, dada dan perutnya, yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Beruntung baginya, Jihoon sedang dalam keadaan terlalu bahagia untuk memperhatikan secara seksama kondisinya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi kantornya, Jeonghan dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Seungcheol yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangannya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" _Namja_ atau _yeoja_?" tanya Seungcheol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Hah?" Jeonghan cengo.

"Kau baru saja mandi di kantor, itu artinya kau telah menghabiskan malam yang hebat di suatu tempat sehingga membuatmu bangun kesiangan. Benar begitu?"ucap Seungcheol dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Tsk! Berkacalah, siapa yang semalam membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu dua jam untuk makan malam, dan meminta maaf dengan menidurinya?" sarkas Jeonghan.

"Hahahahaha... Setidaknya cara itu selalu berhasil untuk menjinakkan Jihoonie," ucap Seungcheol masih dengan tawa lebarnya.

"Lalu, dimana monster kecil itu sekarang? Tumben sekali dia tidak menempelimu,"

"Dia baru saja menemuiku sebentar dan sudah pergi lagi, dia mengisi di sebuah acara musik dan fansign hari ini,"

"Terkadang aku lupa jika monster kecil itu adalah soloist ternama. Beruntung tidak ada fans nya yang pernah mendengar suara cemprengnya saat berteriak marah dan memaki," ujar Jeonghan sambil menuju mejanya, mencari lotion di rak bawah meja.

"Dan beruntung bagiku, karena hanya aku seorang yang bisa mendengar suara merdunya saat mendesah dibawahku," ujar Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Menjijikan sekali Choi!" protes Jeonghan, yang hanya dijawab dengan tawa dari sang sajangnim.

Lalu pintu ruangan Jeonghan tiba-tiba terbuka dan Mingyu masuk sambil berseru, membuat Seungcheol menoleh ke arah _namja_ itu.

"Hannie hyung pon-"

Mingyu pun menghentikan ucapannya karena menyadari keberadaan sang _sajangnim_ , Choi Seungcheol, di ruangan itu.

" _Sajangnim_ ,"ucap Mingyu sambil membungkuk, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Seungcheol.

" _Jeongsohamnida_ jika aku lancang," ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak apa, kami hanya sedang mengobrol santai," jawab Seungcheol sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua _dimple_ -nya terlihat.

"Ehem... Jadi, ada apa Mingyu- _ssi_?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ini, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponsel anda yang tertinggal," ucap Mingyu sambil meletakkan ponsel Jeonghan di atas meja dan membungkuk sekilas, lalu bergegas keluar ruangan. Jeonghan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menyebalkan Seungcheol, melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai lotion.

"Jadi jawabannya _namja_ , hm?"goda Seungcheol.

"Tutup mulutmu Choi!" Jeonghan melemparkan botol lotionnya ke arah Seungcheol.

 **TBC**


End file.
